Henry's lullabies
by Allmykindsofthings
Summary: Baby Henry heard two lullabies in his life: the first one was from his biological mother, the second from his adoptive mother. Henry has two moms who love him more than their own lives.
1. Emma's La la lu

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I swear!

**Note**: This comes straight from my mind, it hasn't been reread before. Be kind.

_PS: for those of you who have never seen the Lady and the Tramp, the lullaby is from the most beautiful scene of the movie and can be watched here_

* * *

The day they locked you up was pretty much the same day you learned that you got pregnant. Your mind has been made up rather quickly: it was impossible to give this child a decent stable life. Not one you would like him or her to have. It wasn't the first time you'd been thinking about that. The only reasonable and logical solution for you was giving this baby up for adoption. And as much as you were convinced that this choice was the right one, there were so many worries in your mind. Would he find a loving family? Would he be okay? Would he hate you eventually? Would he love you? Would he even try to find you one day? Would you like him to find you?…

That question got you sleepless for many nights. Until one day, you asked to speak to the prison's director. You wanted to file for a close adoption. You wanted to talk to a social worker. You also wanted to have one whole hour alone with your baby before giving him up to never see him again. One hour, it wasn't too much to ask wasn't it? You promised to behave and the director agreed to your request.

This is it. You're alone with that beautiful baby boy now. The social worker told you he was already adopted. A woman from somewhere in Maine. She was important and loving and she really wants him. You asked if she were married. The answer was no. But that didn't really matter to you as long as you know that she'll love this little fella with all her heart.

Now you have one hour. You hold him. You sat on the rocking chair they put here for you and you start telling him about how life is hard. About the reasons why you have to let him go. About that wonderful mother he is about to meet. About how his life is going to be wonderful. When you're done with the speech you've been practicing for weeks now, you start to hum that lullaby you've heard once in a Disney movie. When you heard it back then, you promised to sing it one day to your child if you ever get any.

La la lu, La la lu Oh, my little star sweeper  
I'll sweep the stardust for you  
La la lu, La la lu Little soft fluffy sleeper  
Here comes a pink cloud for you  
La la lu, La la lu Little wandering angel  
Fold up your wings close your eyes  
La la lu, La la lu And may love be your keeper  
La la lu, La la lu, La la lu

And it fits perfectly. You kiss his forehead. An tear rolling down your cheek. It's time for you to give him back. To say your final goodbye. You softly put him in the social worker's arms and ask her if that woman named him already.

"Yes. His name is Henry"

"Goodbye Henry"


	2. Regina's Baby Mine

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I swear!

**Note**:This comes straight from my mind, it hasn't been reread before. Be kind.

_PS: for those of you who have never seen Dumbo, the lullaby is from the most heartbreaking scene of the movie and can be watched here_

* * *

It's your first night with Henry. From the moment they put him in your arms, you've been filled with a love you couldn't imagine you'd feel again. You felt your heart beating again in your chest. You felt alive for the first time in so many years. And now, he is peacefully asleep in his crib. And you know you should get some sleep too for he'll probably wake up soon enough. But you have to watch him. To study him. To carve his image in your mind. So you stay there. Minutes, hours you have no idea. You know you should be angry at his biological mother for abandoning such a beautiful and healthy baby, but you feel nothing but gratitude for what she did. So you silently thank her for taking 9 months of her life to make this perfect tiny person. You don't know her but you love her for that gift. A gift you will cherish for the rest of your life. He is part of you now. No matter what anyone else says, you love him and you will always do, no matter what happens.

And suddenly you see him stir and he begins to whine. You don't even loose one second and you delicately take him in your arms and hold him to your heart.

You take place in the rocking chair and begin to sing to him. A lullaby you didn't even know you knew. Maybe your father sang it to you. Maybe your mother did when you were still a baby and so you hadn't disappointed her yet. You don't really care where that lullaly comes from. You just sing it to him.

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you_

By then, Henry is back to sleep. Cute little baby in your arms. You get out of the rocking chair and go to the crib. Lay a soft kiss on his forehead and breath in his smell. Babies always smell good. You can't get enough of your son. But you feel the stress of the few days take over and your forces are leaving you. You need to rest. This is only the beginning of the journey. Your journey of love. You finally have a family of your own. It was all worth it.

You put him back softly in his crib, caress his baby hair and whisper the final words of the lullaby before going to your bed quietly.

_From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine_


End file.
